


Happily ever after

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen, Happily Ever After, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnant Jensen, Shy Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: Jeff didn't know he was looking for happiness until he found it camping on his beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different

**Fic Title:** Happily ever after  
 **Author:** [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[**cillab42**](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom/Genre:** RPS  
 **Pairing(s):** Jeff/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 10k  
 **Warnings:** mpreg

 **Summary:** Jeff didn't know he was looking for happiness until he found it camping on his beach.

 **A/N:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Jensen Ackles do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing their likeness. Thanks to [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/) for betaing this. Any mistakes found are my own.

 

“No,” Jeffrey Dean Morgan, or Jeff as his friends called him, shook his head at his friend Norman Reedus. “I understand that you're trying to be helpful, but the last four dates that you set me up with were babies.”

“Sorry old man, I thought that was what you were into now. You’re comparing them to this Jensen kid that no one has ever met, but you’ve been mooning over for the past few months,” Norman shrugged.

“I keep telling you that I was with Jensen because he was Jensen, not because he was young. And besides Jensen was - is twenty-one, he was just innocent.”

Jeff smiled to himself as he remembered how Jensen lost that innocence in his bed.

“Delude yourself all you want old man; there was no way this kid was as innocent as you say. I mean he was gone before sunup the next morning along with your money, so that screams pro to me not the innocent young man you’ve painted in your head.”

“First of all, I’m tired of that old man shit,” Jeff warned, “I'm not too old to knock you on your ass. And secondly, that was no act, Jensen was innocent, I just don’t understand what happened.”

Norman put his hands up in mock defense, “I believe you, just don’t shoot the messenger because this messenger shoots back. Look Lauren, and I are going out to dinner tomorrow to that seafood place that you love so much. Matt - that's your date - will be there with us. If you feel like climbing out of the funk that you’ve fallen into over someone obviously didn’t care about the encounter as you did, you can meet us there at 7:30.”

“I don't know; it’s just…”

“No pressure man, Matt's a good dude, and I think that he will be good for you, Jeff” Norman cajoled. “This will at least get you out of this house.”

“How about this, I'll think about it, but no promises.”

“That's better than no I guess,” Norman gave in. “I promised my wife that I'd be home at a decent time tonight, so I'm heading out, but please Jeff think about it. Seeing someone new can get you past this kid who forgot about you the moment you handed him cash.”

Once Norman was gone Jeff went to his den and poured three fingers of his favorite whiskey before sitting down and let himself think about the night, he met the young man with green eyes and freckled skin.

As he drank his whiskey, it began to rain bringing the humidity and memories of the night he met one Jensen Ackles.

 

He had just returned home after a two-month business trip overseas and was still on Australian time and didn’t want to go to sleep, so he decided to walk along his private beach with his dog Bisou. She was happy to see him, but also angry with him for leaving him for so long so she wouldn’t walk next to him but ran a little ahead.

The early evening was everything that he loved about living on the beach. It was almost dusk and he could see the sun preparing to set, there was a light breeze coming from the ocean and his dog was almost by his side.

Bisou forgot about her anger when she spotted what looked like a campfire just ahead of them. She began jumping and running back towards Jeffrey as though to say look what I found daddy can I keep him?

Jeff made an attempt to stop her barking, but when she was this excited, there was nothing he could do to calm her down until he reached the people camping on the beach. Now he was trying to see who the trespassers were on his beach. He chose this location in Cherry Grove because he didn't want to have to deal with the tourism that was so heavy in North Myrtle Beach.

When he located his office from Greenville, he did so that he could enjoy the beach not share it with throngs of tourist and college students enjoying their first taste of freedom. The thought of them invading his private space wiped away the tiredness that had seeped into his bones and replaced it with anger.

Some of his neighbors rented their homes during the summer and occasionally some of the younger people thought that they had access to the entire beach. Tonight wouldn't be the first time that he had to send some young buck trying to impress his girl packing.

 

No, what he found this time took his breath away.

Instead of a group of rowdy college students, what Jeff found was the prettiest man that Jeff had ever seen in his life, and he looked terrified at Jeff’s appearance.

Jeff was disappointed that the sun had set, but the glow from the fire allowed him to make out the sun-bleached beauty sitting next to the fire. He had a slight but muscular build with sun-kissed skin that brought out the freckles on his skin. If he was this beautiful by firelight, he must be stunning in full daylight.

Jeff was surprised that he could notice anything other than the moss green eyes, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and, my God, that mouth. The pouty lips made Jeff hard instantly at the thought of how he’d like to put that mouth to work.

It didn’t help matters that from where Jeff stood over the young man that all he had to do was unzip and press his cock between those plush lips. He fought to control himself, but then the boy licked his lips and made his cock twitch and spurt pre-come.

Trying to hold his resolve so that he wouldn’t drown in the green eyes that looked up at him or force his face in his crotch, Jeff barked, “You’re on private property. If you’re renting the Gomez’s place, then you're about a mile away from where you’re supposed to be.”

“Um,” was all the green-eyed beauty managed to say, but he licked those fucking lips again and made Jeff lose his train of thought.

Jeff had to shake his head, or his response would have been the same, “You here by yourself?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I am,” the boy answered in almost a sentence this time.

Looking around seeing no evidence of other people so Jeff gave into the green eyes and gave him permission to stay.

"Make sure that the fire is out before you head in; I don't want to look out my window and see my dock on fire,” Jeff advised him is what he hoped was a stern voice and that none of the lust that was coursing through his body came through.

“Yes, sir,” the kid agreed and held out his hand for Jeff to shake, and Jeff didn’t feel a little old when the boy called him sir.

“If we’re going to have a gentleman’s agreement, then I need to know the name of the man whose hand I'm shaking,” Jeff grinned at the pretty young man.

In reality shaking the boy's hand had nothing to do with an agreement. But everything to do with knowing whose name he was going to call put when he jerked off tonight.

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles,” the beauty informed him as he extended his hand to Jeff.

“Well, Jensen, I’m Jeff,” he smiled and engulfed Jensen’s hand in his.

When he shook Jensen's hand, he was that the young man gripped his hand and pulled himself up. For a moment he thought that this moment was going to turn this into a letter from Penthouse moment and wrap those beautiful lips around his aching cock, but he used it as leverage to pull himself into a standing position.

Bisou not wanting to be left out jumped up on Jensen begging to be petted, and when that fragile hand pulled from his to pet his baby, Jeff would later pinpoint that as the moment that he fell head over heels for this boy he just met.

“My best friend’s name is Jared, so perhaps I’ll add another J to my list of friends,” Jensen blushed and ducked his head as though embarrassed.

“Maybe you can consider me a friend as well. Since you’re staying close by perhaps we can have lunch,” Jeff asked in a way that he hoped was subtle and didn’t say I want to hold you down and fuck you.

The invitation had Jensen blushing again and damn if it didn’t turn Jeff on even more. He didn’t understand what was going on, he never fell for the dewy-eyed innocent, no he liked his boys - men, experienced but this kid had him wanting to dirty him up.

“I’d like that,” Jensen accepted the invitation. “It will have to be soon because I have classes on Monday.”

As if a few miles would stop him from ssseeeeing Jensen if he wanted too. They made arrangements to have lunch on Sunday before Jensen went back to school. Jeff didn’t intend this to be the last time he saw the young man.

Before he embarrassed himself, Jeff said goodbye and rushed back to his house hoping that his dog was no longer angry and followed him. Once home, Jeff went straight to his bedroom, but sleep was no longer on his mind.

When his hand found his cock, Jensen was the only thing that held his concentration. Closing his eyes as he tugged on his dick, all it took closing his eyes and seeing those wet lips and that beautiful pink blush and Jeff was spilling over his hand.

After the long flight and coming the hardest he’d had in a long time, sleep overtook Jeff. He regretted it because he was awake at 4 A.M. and there was no way he was going back to sleep. So he grabbed his laptop and ambled downstairs, made a pot of coffee and went to the deck to enjoy it and catch up on some work.

As he sat there staring towards the ocean - who was he kidding - towards the Gomez house he noticed that there was still a fire near the pier. He’d told that kid to put the damn thing out but apparently that was too much for someone that pretty to comprehend.

Going back inside Jeff found his flashlight and put on some shoes and headed towards the fire cursing Jensen the entire time, calling him stupid and irresponsible and stopped short when he reached the fire and found Jensen curled up around the fire asleep.

“Jensen, wake up,” Jeff demanded as he shook the sleeping young man.

When he did wake, Jeff felt his dick harden as though he was eighteen again at the sight of Jensen’s beautiful, confused face.

“You need to put the fire out and go inside,” Jeff chastised in a voice gruff with desire. “You’re damned lucky the pier didn’t catch fire.”

“’M sorry,” Jensen apologized as he scooped up sand to put the fire out.

Once the embers had died out, Jeff waited for Jensen to move toward the house, but he didn’t, however when it began to rain Jeff decided to push things along. “You need to get inside before you get sick from being out here all night.”

Jensen didn’t respond, and when he ducked his head, Jeff was sure that the kid was blushing making him so hard that he was a breath away from coming in his pants. What was it about this kid that had him tied up in knots? He didn’t understand his reaction.

He didn’t have a daddy kink, but he felt protective towards Jensen. What kind of friends lets a friend spend the night outside in the elements and not come looking for him?

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Jeff told Jensen because he needed to put some distance between them or he’d do something stupid.

He turned to walk back to his house, he threw a glance over his shoulder and noticed that Jensen hadn’t moved. Turning around to chastise him for not going inside, Jeff noticed things that his lust-addled brain hadn’t noticed before. Like the pillow Jensen was using was, in fact, a gym bag and he’d been lying on a blanket.

“You’re not staying at the Gomez place are you?”

“No,” Jensen shook his head, and Jeff could hear his voice was thick with tears.

“Why are you out here?” Jeff asked, but he already knew that answer, but he needed to hear it from Jensen.

“I’ve got nowhere else to go right now. I came with some friends from Columbia; we attend USC, but when we arrived, they decided that I should provide them with sex and when I wouldn’t say yes, they kicked me out. Now I have no place to go and no way to get back to my dorm.”

Fuck! Was Jeff’s first thought, he had planned to leave the temptation that was Jensen on the beach, but there was no way he could do to that to the kid, “Grab your things, and you can stay with me, and we’ll figure something out in the morning.”

Like Jensen Jeff had attended the University of South Carolina, and the thought of that made him smile. They already had something in common, but that was most likely all they had in common. If these friends didn’t come around, and Jeff wasn’t sure if trusted them, then he had to help the kid find a way back even if he had to take him.

One thing Jeff had noticed when Jensen stood up was that he was shorter than he had remembered, of course, that could just be the lust. All he really remembered was those goddamned lips and what he wanted to do to them.  
  
He also noticed that Jensen looked tired. As romantic as the movies try to make it, sleeping on coarse sand was uncomfortable and not conducive to a good night’s sleep. He hoped that he wasn’t letting his dick think for him, but he wouldn’t feel right leaving him here.

What if his so called friends came back and decided to take what Jensen wasn’t willing to give. That could still happen when they went back to Columbia, but Jensen had a friend there to help look out for him. Jeff had friends in high places at USC, and he could have them check on Jensen and his fair weather friends.

Once they reached the house, Jeff showed Jensen to the bedroom next to his and where everything was as though the kid couldn’t figure it out for himself. Right now it looked as though the only thing he wanted was sleep.

Jeff closed the door and left Jensen to sleep before returning to his room and jerking off again, this time, knowing that the object of his affection was in the room next to him made him come even harder.

Like most men, the orgasm made Jeff fall asleep when he swore that he was up for the day. The next time he woke the sun was up and shining through his bedroom window letting him know that it was late. Glancing at is watch he saw that it was ten, he can’t remember that last time he’d slept that late.

Rolling to sit up on the side of the bed, he rubbed his hand down his face, and he was tempted to crawl back into the bed, but he heard Bisou scratching at the door and he nixed the idea, she needed to go outside and eat.

After a quick shower, Jeff dressed and made his way downstairs. First to walk his spoiled dog and then to prepare breakfast.

Outside his bedroom, he noticed that the door to the room he’d put Jensen in was still closed, but despite Bisou’s antics, as quietly as he could, Jeff opened the door and peeked inside. God he wished he hadn’t.

Jensen had kicked the covers off sometime during the night and was lying face down with his face buried in the pillow and Jeff couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he stared at the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. Not that he condoned their actions, but he understood why Jensen’s friends became desperate enough to try to force themselves on the boy.

Between that ass and those lips, he was a fucking wet dream.

A bark from Bisou pulled Jeff from the fantasies he was having about his guest. As he walked downstairs to let his princess outside, he realized that he was hard again. Jensen was good for his libido because he can’t remember the last time a man had him this turned on.

He somehow knew that even if he had Jensen, once would not be enough and if the kid didn’t want his young friends what would he want with someone he called sir?

After his walk with Bisou, Jeff slipped back inside the house, and he heard Jensen moving around upstairs, so he went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for them.

Breakfast was simple eggs, bacon, and toast, so by the time Jensen came downstairs, Jeff was plating the food.

When Jensen walked into the kitchen, he looked for all the world the college student he was wearing a simple blue button down shirt, jeans that made his ass look as incredible. Jeff chuckled because he knew it to be. A glance at Jensen’s bare feet, which were still a little red from the heat of the hot water from the shower made Jeff wanted to offer sock or slippers, but he liked the idea of Jensen being barefoot in his kitchen.

“Something smells delicious,” Jensen moaned making Jeff do the same, but his moan had nothing to do with food.

“It’s nothing fancy, but there is plenty of it,” Jeff apologized wanting his homeless guest to approve of his offering.

“Thank you for this,” Jensen blushed adorably and once again made all of Jeff’s blood rush south. “I should be cooking for you. At least let me clean up.”

Jeff agreed, but then he would have agreed to anything Jensen said as long as he stayed there. Breakfast was almost like a date, at least that's the way Jeff saw it. He learned that Jensen was getting his degree in nursing with plans to get his doctorate and become a Nurse Practitioner.

“Why not put in the last few years and become a doctor?” Jeff asked him. He was pleased to know that the young man was as smart as he was pretty. That would help because when the newness of sex wore off, he would be able to string two sentences together.

“Because I get to play doctor without the headaches,” Jensen smiled as though he had it all worked out.

“God I’d like to play doctor with you,” Jeff thought.

“I didn’t think that I was your type,” Jensen blushed and ducked his head.

“Oh fuck did I say that aloud?” Jeff groaned in embarrassment.

“Yeah, you did,” Jensen smiled. “I. I think that I’d like that too, but…”

“But what Jensen?” Jeff asked wanting to know what was going to keep Jensen from giving in to him.

“I've never…” He cut off again, furiously blushing before he jumped up from the chair and ran from the kitchen towards the stairs.

Jeff sat there stunned for a moment, was Jensen trying to say that he was a virgin? There's no way that was true because Jensen was a beautiful college aged young man, so there's no way he hasn’t experimented. Why would he want his first time with him? There was no way he was going to find out sitting there, so he jumped up to chase after Jensen.

He caught up with him just before he slammed the door closed, in fact, Jeff had to stick his foot in the door to stop it from closing.

“Jensen I’m so sorry,” Jeff apologized again as he pushed the door open. “I don't want you to think that that you have to pay for your stay here; I just couldn’t leave you out there in the rain. If I embarrassed you, please believe that was not my intention.”

“Does that mean that you don't want me?” Jensen asked in a small voice.

“God I want you more than anything, but not like this. With you thinking that you have to pay for your bed and breakfast.” Reaching into his pocket, Jeff pulled out his wallet and pulled out all of his cash, one hundred dollars. “Here, take this; it should be enough to get you back to Columbia.”

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief when Jensen reached out and took the money from him, but it was short lived when he turned and placed the money on the nightstand.

‘’I'm a big boy Jeff, I know what I want,” Jensen softly advised him.

“You have a college full of young men whom I’m sure want you, why me? I don’t understand.”

What Jeff didn't understand was why he was trying to talk Jensen into turning him down, when he wanted to bury himself so deep into that body that he wouldn't know where his ended and Jensen’s began.

“Yeah, they want me, but that’s it they just want me. Guys my age want to use me and don't care about whether I’d enjoy it or not; those guys just want to have the honor of saying they were the one who conquered the ice queen. I won’t give in because once they’ve had what they wanted, then they would discard me. The hard part would be having to see them afterward.”

“Then why did you come here with them if you knew that all they wanted was a quick fuck?”

“Jared and Chris told me not to come this weekend, that this was trouble, but I thought Tom and Chad were my friends, that they were different. We were here an hour before they began to pressure me. When I wouldn't give in, they kicked me out.”

“I’m sorry that your friends are dicks, but why are you willing to give me, a total stranger what you won’t give them?”

“Because you’d take care of me, make sure that I enjoyed myself. I’m not stupid enough to think that this is forever, but I have to lose my virginity sometime. I thought about just giving in to the last person who’d asked and had even gone so far as to get prep myself. Emptied myself and everything, but I couldn’t give myself to someone who treated me like that. I would have loved for my first time to be with someone who loved me, but I’m too scared to give the people around me a chance. My instincts tell me that you’d be perfect.”

“Your instincts also told you to trust Tom and Chad,” Jeff snarled.

He didn’t want to sound mean, but he wanted something more than a roll in the sack with Jensen, he wanted more. Columbia wasn’t that far away that what they had could be considered long distance, but Jensen dashed any hopes he’d had about that.

“Considering that I’ve known them since I was eight, I think I might be forgiven for that oversight. Look it seems that I’m making you uncomfortable and I’m sorry. I’ll call Jared, and he’ll come and get me.”

He’s made a lot of money in his consulting business by trusting his gut, but this time, Jeff couldn’t tell if it was his gut or his dick that made him pull Jensen forward and kiss those lips.

They were as soft as he’d thought them to be.

At first, Jensen struggled, but as Jeff held him in place he relaxed and began to kiss him back. Once he was sure that Jensen was willing, Jeff licked the seam of those plump lips asking for entrance and Jensen opened, letting him in.

Jensen may be a virgin, but that didn’t mean that he was an innocent because his kisses were making Jeff’s knees weak. Wasn’t he supposed to have that effect on the boy and not the other way around?

Okay so he wasn’t the first to kiss these sweet lips, but there're other things that he’ll be first to show Jensen, and if he plays his cards right, he’ll be the last. He wanted to keep Jensen forever, but he was getting ahead of himself.

Tearing his mouth away, Jeff moved and kissed along Jensen's jawline until he reached the sensitive skin behind his ear and took a playful nip. When Jensen gave a full body shudder, he bit down again before moving down to the spot where his neck and shoulder met and this time there was nothing playful when he latched his lips to the spot and sucked until blood came to the surface.

He wanted those stupid young fuckers to see his handiwork and know that they’d lost any chance to claim this beautiful creature, that Jensen had chosen him over them.

“So fucking beautiful,” Jeff murmured as he kissed that spot behind Jensen’s ear again. When the young man blushed, Jeff suddenly became impatient. He had to see if that blush stopped at his neck or if it was full body, so with great effort, he ended the kiss and stepped away from Jensen.

“Nooo,” Jensen whined as he chased Jeff's mouth, and the older man gave in and gave him one more kiss. “Not going anywhere, I just wanna see you sweetheart; need to see that beautiful body you’ve been teasing me with.”

"Not teasing if I’m following through,” Jensen smiled, and Jeff could tell that he was trying to be brave but that ever present blush gave him away.

Pushing nervous fumbling hands away, Jeff began to unbutton the collared shirt Jensen wore; there was no undershirt, so Jeff was greeted with warm freckled flesh.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jeff could only stare at the beauty he’d revealed. There were freckles, and he wanted to taste them all, but before he could act on it, Jensen was pulling away from him and trying to button his shirt.

“What's wrong sweetheart?” Jeff asked, “Did I do something to scare you?”

“Look,” Jensen said in a shaky voice, “I know that my body is not the best, and these damned freckles are ugly, but you didn’t have to stare at them as though I was deformed.”

“Then I must have been doing something wrong because what I was doing was admiring what I was seeing and I was also trying to decide what part of you I wanted to taste first. There is nothing, and I mean nothing that is disgusting about your body.”

"I guess that I'm just scared,” Jensen admitted, “I don't know what to do and when you stared at me like that I thought that you had changed your mind.”

Walking up to Jensen, Jeff took his hand in his and placed it on his aching crotch, “Does this feel like I changed my mind?” He softly asked. “I want you so much that I’m trying not to come in my pants, but if you’ve changed your mind, then please tell me now, and I’ll go into my bedroom and kill myself,” he joked.

“Show me what to do,” Jensen pleaded, his green eyes suspiciously glassy.

This time, Jeff removed Jensen’s clothes quickly because he didn’t want to frighten the boy again, and when Jeff was naked, Jensen reached forward and ran his hand through the hair on Jeff’s chest.

“You’re hairy,” he smiled as though he had a secret.

“You don’t like it?” Jeff asked because if he said no, then Jeff was willing to get it permanently removed.

“I think I do,” he grinned and found one of Jeff's nipples with his fingers and gently tugged. “Do you like that?”

“Oh yes, but let me show you something I like more,” Jeff teased as he leaned forward and took one of Jensen’s tempting pink nipples into his mouth.

“Oh, that feels good,” Jensen moaned and threw his head back leaving his neck exposed begging for Jeff's mouth, and he wasn't one to disappoint.

Jeff’s teeth gently bit into the tender flesh of Jensen’s neck, “Are you trying to leave your mark? Jensen asked.

“In more ways than one,” Jeff mumbled into Jensen’s neck. To highlight the point as he marked Jensen, Jeff moved his hand down to stroke the thick cock he felt trapped between them. The unexpected touch pulled another sweet moan from Jensen’s plump mouth and caused his knees to buckle. If Jeff hadn’t been holding him, he would have hit the floor.

If having this young kid want him enough to give him his virginity was enough to stoke his ego, the fact that kissing and a hand job made his knees give way, made more than the head of his dick swell, the one on his shoulders felt a little bigger as well.

“Let’s get you on the bed before we both end up on the floor.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Jensen giggled like a little kid.

“For your first time? Yes, it would and besides, why would we fuck on the floor when we have a bed handy.”

Placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, Jeff led his young lover to the bed and watched as he climbed onto the bed. He went on his knees to move to the far side giving Jeff an excellent view of the most perfect ass he’d ever seen. It was like a peach, and he wanted to take a bite.

Before Jensen could crawl away, Jeff moved forward and rested his hands on Jensen's hips and held him in place. That pretty, pink hole was winking at him, begging for his tongue and he couldn’t resist.

“Jeff?” Jensen questioned as his body stiffened.

“Let me give you something your friends would have been too selfish to try,” Jeff pleaded. When Jensen continued to hold his body as though he was going to run, Jeff cajoled, “You said that you trusted me, then trust me.”

The tension in Jensen’s body was gone, and Jeff parted the cheeks of his ass, leaned forward and licked at the tightly furled muscle turning Jensen’s body into jello.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jensen told him as he tried to move away from Jeff’s questing tongue.

"Yeah I do sweetheart,” Jeff chuckled. “When I told you that you didn’t have to do anything that made you feel uncomfortable that meant me as well. I’m old enough and experienced enough to know what I want, what I like and this? I want, so relax and let me drive.”

When Jeff touched muscle to muscle, Jensen relaxed completely right away; he was now pushing his ass into Jeff’s face so much that Jeff thought that he was going to suffocate him. Man, what a way to die.

Pulling his head back, Jeff took a deep breath pulling in the deep musky scent that was Jensen before tasting that virgin hole again. As he licked at the tight hole, it was wetter than he thought it should be. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should care about that but right now all he could think of was how much easier it was going to be for his dick.

After one last flick of his tongue, Jeff replaced his tongue with his finger. If Jensen had had more experience, then he would be buried inside him, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy, so he had to be patient.

“Want your tongue back,” Jensen wailed, “feels so good.”

“Thought you didn’t want me to do that?” Jeff teased as he eased his finger through the spit and slick and let the tight muscle pull the digit inside the tight channel, “You’re going to like this too.”

“I didn’t know what I was saying, please… oh,” he exclaimed at the feel of the finger entering him, filling him. “What are you doing now?”

“I'm stretching you so that I won't hurt you. Remember this is supposed to be good, and pain is only good when you want it.”

“I don’t think pain can be fun, but this is good too. Not as good as your mouth, but good,” Jensen conceded.

“How about now,” Jeff asked as he crooked his finger and found the little bundle of nerves that made Jensen tense and squeeze the walls of his ass around Jeff’s finger as he came.  
“You made me come,” Jensen complained once his orgasm worked through his body.

“I thought that was our goal,” Jeff teased as he wished that it had been his dick and not his finger that had been squeezed. As tight as Jensen’s ass was it had to feel incredible just to be in it, but to feel that extra tightness had to be fucking amazing.

“Our goal was to have you fuck me,” Jensen huffed as he tried to catch his breath. He was breathing as though he’d run a marathon.

“That’s still our goal,” Jeff promised. “Before the night is over you’ll come some more, now let me get you stretched so that I can show you what I mean.”

Soon he had the young man writhing as he inserted another finger. He was careful to touch his prostate once. He wanted the next time his beautiful boy came; it would be on his dick. He’d tried to insert a third finger. But Jensen wasn’t there yet.

“You ready baby boy?” Jeff asked as he climbed behind Jensen and lined his cock to his hole.

“Yeah,” Jensen huffed.

Jeff could hear the fear in the boy’s voice, but they’d come too far to stop now. For all of his big talk, Jeff wasn’t so sure he could stop if the boy asked him.

“Jensen, I need you to push as I enter and that will make it easier on you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

When he felt Jensen follow his instructions, Jeff slowly pushed it to the hot, tight channel. He fought himself to keep from entering in one thrust and went in inch by inch until he felt skin on skin.

“Breathe, Jensen,” when he felt the body underneath him tense. “I'm letting your body get used to me. You tell me when you’re ready for me to move.”

Jensen didn’t speak; he nodded his head letting Jeff know that he understood his instructions. He felt the tension as it began to leave the young man’s body, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect to feel so full. Feels like I’ve got a baseball bat shoved up my ass so give me a little time to adjust,” Jensen breathed out in a voice that let Jeff know that his boy was somewhat uncomfortable. “Okay, you can move now.”

Those words were music to Jeff’s ears, and he made his first tentative movement making them both groan. This boy’s ass felt as good as it looked but even with the slickness he was so tight that it was hard for Jeff to move, and he loved it.

With each slow drag of his cock in Jensen’s hole he could feel the veins as it milked his dick, Jeff swore he could feel Jensen’s heartbeat each time he slid inside. The first few thrusts weren’t easy for Jensen, and Jeff was sure that it might be a little painful even, but when the head of his cock found his prostate, suddenly Jensen’s movements changed.

Instead of suffering through, Jensen was now a very willing participant, he reached back and pulled his cheeks apart to make it easier for Jeff.

“So fucking good,” Jensen moaned, “I’m so full.”

Jeff listened to the sounds that he was pulling from those full lips; he leaned forward until he blanketed Jensen’s back and began to pound into his hole harder, but Jensen didn’t complain, he just leaned forward and planted his chest on the bed and spread his legs giving Jeff more room.

He looked down to watch as his cock slid in and out of Jensen and each time he had just the head inside Jensen tightened his hole as though to hold on. It was a beautiful thing to watch his dick disappear inside that hot body.

“I was going to reach around and give you some relief, but you’re a good boy, you can come just from my cock can’t you?”

“Yeah I can, please don’t stop,” Jensen begged.

As if he would do something that stupid, what he did was change the angle so that he hit that sweet spot inside Jensen and made the sweetest sounds fall from his mouth which Jeff was going to have to fuck later.

“So good Jeff, so good,” Jensen muttered just as Jeff felt Jensen’s hole tighten up, he knew that the boy was close to coming so he began to move faster. But because he was already tight, Jeff could barely move, and when he sprayed come over his chest and sheets, he tightened around Jeff so hard that he couldn’t move until his orgasm has passed.

When Jeff could move, he wasted no time chasing his own orgasm, and for the first time in over a decade, he was going to deposit come in his lover and the thought of that made him come.

When he caught this breath, Jeff peeled himself from Jensen’s back, “Are you okay?” he asked a now boneless Jensen.

“Better than okay, I’ve never felt this wonderful in my life,” Jensen slurred. “I’m so glad my friends threw me out or I never would have met you.”

“Me too, sweetheart, me too,” Jeff concurred as he slowly pulled out of Jensen.

Once he was out he watched as some of his come slid from Jensen’s hole making his dick twitch in an attempt to get hard again. Jeff knew that his refractory time was at least thirty minutes, but damn he couldn’t wait to lose himself in that body again.

As though he was precious cargo, Jeff rolled a pliant Jensen on his back before crawling off the bed and going to the ensuite bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean them both up. Jeff had to admit he loved taking care of Jensen like this and when his worn out lover cuddled up next to him and fell asleep, his mind was working overtime on how to keep this.

As he’d promised, Jeff made Jensen come several more times that day with breaks for walks on the beach with Bisou, who’d fell in love with Jensen as well and meals to keep up their strength.

There was more than sex on the menu that day, he learned more about his young lover, and became more and more impressed with him. His friend Norman was going to give him hell about Jensen’s age, but he’d deal with that when the time came.

Except the time never came. The next morning when Jeff woke, Jensen was gone and so was the money from the bedside table. Surely Jensen thought that he was worth more than a measly hundred dollars because God knows that Jeff would have been willing to pay more.

The first month after Jensen's disappearance Jeff was in a funk. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know where to find the boy. However, he had more pride than to chase someone who’d run from him; it was just that he thought something was there.

It seemed that what happened between them was just sex and anything else proved to be a figment of Jeff’s imagination. When he broke down and told a demanding Norman what his problem was, his friend did laugh at the fact that someone as worldly as a virgin played Jeff.

The laughter stopped when Norman and his wife Lauren realized how Jensen’s betrayal hurt their friend and that’s when the dates started. They threw every single gay man they knew or met at him. Sometimes he wondered if they had set up a Tindr account just to get him a date.

And now here they were tarnishing Mr. Fish Seafood with a blind date. The least the pair could have done was to have taken him to a place that he didn’t like so much and ruin that.

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Norman greeted him at the entrance, “Lauren and I had a bet about whether or not you’d show.”

“How much do you owe her?” Jeff grinned.

“A spa day, and I hate you both,” Norman griped.

"You should spoil her with a spa day reguardless,” Jeff chastised his friend, “where is she and this amazing young man you want me to meet?” Jeff asked.

“They should be here any minute, but give the kid a chance J.D.” Norman pleaded as he resorted to a childhood name. “He’s a student at Coastal Carolina and very well read and not bad looking. Don’t compare him to this Jensen kid, learn who he is.”

Jeff opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t because that had been what he’d been doing, especially when the date was blonde or had green eyes. Their eyes were never as green as Jensen’s, or they were too blonde or their lips.

Hell, no one had lips like Jensen's.

“Okay, I’ll give him a chance.”

A few minutes later when Lauren joined them at the door, Jeff took stock of the young man she had with her and he realized that he would be able to keep his promise. The guy was gorgeous, and he was everything his friend had promised.

He and Matt were deep in conversation when he heard, “Hi, my name is Jensen, and I’ll be your server tonight.”

"Jensen?” Norman shot a questioning look at Jeff.

“Jensen?” Jeff asked in disbelief.

He quickly got over the surprise of seeing the young man because staring at his distended belly gave him an even bigger shock.

“Yes,” Jensen answered nervously and licked his lips and looked anywhere but at Jeff. “If- if you’re ready I can tell you today's specials and take your drink orders.”

The group listened as Jensen gave the specials and handed out menus and took the drink orders. Jeff was so spellbound by that belly raising up the apron tied around the boy’s waist that Norman had to order his drink.

By the time he found his voice, Jensen had turned and walked back towards the bar. Jeff gave Matt a little smile of reassurance as he went over his mind what he was going to say to Jensen when he returned.

The problem was it wasn’t Jensen who returned with their drinks, instead of the pretty petite pregnant man, there was a giant in his stead.

An angry giant.

“My name is Jared, and I’ll be your server instead of Jensen,” he introduced himself as he gave everyone their drinks.

For some reason, the name sounded familiar to him, but that wasn’t his concern tonight; right now he needed to know where Jensen was because that baby bump told him that they needed to talk and sending in a replacement server wasn’t going to deter him.

“Where is Jensen?” Jeff asked the giant.

“Jensen is ill, going home, but I promise I am capable of taking your orders,” Jared advised through gritted teeth.

There was no way that he was buying that especially when he saw Jensen take off his apron and slinking out through the kitchen. Slipping around the mountain posing as a server, Jeff went after Jensen.

“Leave him alone!” Jared ordered as he grabbed Jeff’s arm and forcing I'm to stop. “You fucked him and left him, so leave him alone.”

“Go, Jeff,” Norman told him as he pushed Jared to the side. “I’ll handle this.”

As Jeff rushed toward the kitchen he heard the commotion from the other diners, but he ignored them, his sole attention was on catching Jensen. He caught up with him as he was trying to unlock an older Ford Escape at the far end of the parking lot.

Damn he was too old for this shit, but if that baby was his, then he’d better get into shape because a baby was going to be more active than Bisou. Once he caught up to Jensen at the car Jeff grabbed the hand trying to unlock the door to stop Jensen from leaving. Thank goodness the fob didn’t work.

“Jensen, please,” Jeff pleaded, “I just want to talk to you.”

“You’ve had months to talk to me, don’t feel guilty because you did this to me,” Jensen blushed before ducking his head down.

That blush was as beautiful as he remembered, but he hated that instead of blushing because he was shy, he was blushing due to embarrassment. He was Jensen’s first, but he needed to make sure that he’d been the one to plant that baby in Jensen’s womb. That blush told him that Jensen hadn’t turned into a cock slut, but he’d enjoyed what they did enough to want to try it again.

“I told you to fucking leave him alone,” Jared yelled at Jeff as he ran towards them with Norman following close behind. He walked past Jeff and stopped in front of Jensen. He took the smaller man’s face between his hands and asked, “You okay Jen?”

“Yeah,” a teary-eyed Jensen confirmed.

That’s when Jeff realized what was going on. Those same tears had been used on him. “Oh, so you used me to pop your cherry and then ran to this son of a bitch to show him what you learned. I guess I should be grateful that you didn’t try to pawn your bastard off on me.”

He should have expected it seeing how protective Jared was of Jensen, but he counted himself lucky that that huge fist didn’t break his jaw when Jared slammed it into his face.

“You don’t get to talk to him like that, you used him and let him go without a second glance. I’m the one who was there when he broke down when you didn’t call. I’m the one who was there when he found out he was pregnant and guys thought he was easy pickings so don’t you fucking insult him.”

“Jensen,” Jeff tried.

“Leave him alone,” Jared told him for the third time.

The protective stance told Jeff that he was not going to get past Jensen’s pitt bull, so he tried another tactic, “Jensen we need to talk, how about you and Jared come to the house tomorrow for lunch. Waiting until tomorrow will give everyone a chance to cool down, and we can decide what we will do from here.”

“Jared can come with me?” Jensen verified.

As much as he’d rather not see the other man, he could understand Jensen’s reluctance, “Yes he can come as well. I’ll have Bisou as my protector.” He teased, and Jensen rewarded him with a fleeting smile.

“We’ll see you around noon then,” Jensen agreed. “I need to go now,” Jensen told him and turned to place the key in the car door and slipped inside.

Jeff stood and watched as a mutinous Jared walked to the other side of the SUV, and Jensen drove off leaving him standing there watching until the taillights disappeared.

Once the car disappeared, Jeff turned to Norman, “So you were going to let him beat the shit out of me huh?”  
Norman shrugged his shoulders, “The way you were insulting Jensen, I was going to help. How come you didn’t tell us that the kid was a carrier?”

“I didn’t know,” Jeff sighed as he ran a hand down his face, “I honest to God didn’t know.”

Turning to walk back inside, the first person Jeff saw was Matt. With all of the excitement, he’d forgotten that he was on a date. He didn’t know what to say to the young man. Just a few minutes ago he was planning to ask the young man out again; now he couldn’t wait to get away from him.

They went back to the table where the manager began to apologize profusely and assured him that Jensen and Jared were no longer employed there and the rest of the apology was tuned out as Jeff tried to figure out how to make that right.

He’d been in college, and he knew how important a job as a server was. What he didn’t understand was why they were here instead of Columbia, but that was something he’d ask tomorrow.

Matt understandingly bid them goodnight, but Jeff insisted that he at least place an order to go - his treat and he paid his cab fare home as well. As he watched Lauren escort Matt to his taxi, he was sure that tonight was going to end up on a date from hell Website. Despite the fact that he had hurt the young man, Jeff could care less because he had Jensen back. Or at least he was going to try to get him back.

The evening had Jeff keyed up because he had seen Jensen, and despite his accusation, he knew that the child Jensen carried was his, there was no way that anyone that shy was suddenly spreading his legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry.

Then there was his other problem, Jared. He was very protective of Jensen, and Jeff knew that he was going to have to find a way to thank him for that. Even though he was a kid himself, he stepped up and took care of Jensen and the baby.

Once he was on the landing, he stopped and stared at the closed door to the room Jensen had used. For weeks afterward, he would go into the room and relive the night with Jensen. He wouldn’t even let the maid change the sheets because they still held his lover's scent.

Now he didn’t have to relive that night in his head; he was going to regain Jensen’s (and Jared’s) trust.

The next morning Jeff was up early, he'd promised lunch to Jensen and Jared, and it looked as though the giant could put away some food. He’d left a message for his housekeeper cum cook, cum groundskeeper the night before and he woke up to a shopping list of things he needed to prepare lunch.

After he had arrived home with the groceries, Henry, his housekeeper shooed him out of the kitchen, and he had to wait for his guests to arrive. Jeff was good at a lot of things, but waiting was not one of them, so when at 11:30 he heard a car pull up in the drive with an excited Bisou at his heels, he practically ran out to the house to greet his guests.

It wasn’t Jensen and Jared, but Norman and Lauren. Bisou was disappointed as well because she went to the corner and plopped down on her bed with a loud sigh.

“Why are you guys here?” he demanded gruffly.

“Well, hello to you too,” Lauren greeted cheekily before planting a kiss on Jeff’s cheek. ”We knew you needed support so we called Henry and told him we’d be joining you for lunch as well.”

“According to Lauren, we couldn’t let you face this alone,” Norman grinned. “Especially since Jensen’s friend wants nothing more than to kick your ass.”

“What you came to watch?” Jeff asked half seriously. “Last night I think you would have let him.”

"You insulted his friend; he deserved some retribution.”

“Enough boys, there’s no reason to turn this into a pissing contest,” Lauren advised as she stepped in between them. “Let’s see what Henry has prepared for lunch.”

The two men stared at one another, neither wanting to be the first to move, so Lauren took Jeff by the elbow and steered him into the kitchen while a laughing Norman followed.

The house smelled wonderful. Henry had prepared a local favorite, shrimp and grits with homemade rolls, a fruit platter, grilled asparagus and Jeff’s favorite lemon pound cake for dessert and his famous sweet tea to wash it all down.

“Do we have to wait?” Norman asked as he licked his lips.

“I knew you came more for the food that moral support,” Jeff teased. He was about to continue when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Lauren told a suddenly panicked Jeff.

Norman was enjoying his uncharacteristic nervousness too much, and Jeff wanted to punch him, but he knew Norman would punch back. Jeff was famous for his cool demeanor, especially under pressure so to see him freak out over this kid was going to provide him with years of insults.

When Lauren sauntered back into the dining room, she had three people with her instead of the two that Jeff had expected. If Jared was categorized as a giant, then the newcomer was the exact opposite. He was short, stocky with long dark blonde hair and despite his size, scared the shit out of Jeff. Before introductions could be made, Bisou perked up at the new visitors and launched herself at Jensen.

The action made Jeff smile because it let him know that he wasn’t the only member of his household who was in love with Jensen.

As Jensen and Bisou got re-acquainted, Jeff held out his hand to the newcomer, “Hi I’m Jeff.”

Instead of the young man shaking his hand and introducing himself, all Jeff received was a scowl and a glare.

“Christian you promised to behave if I allowed you to come,” Jensen admonished the blonde without looking up from where he was rubbing Bisou’s belly.

“I’m Chris,” he introduced himself as he reluctantly shook Jeff’s hand.

“Good to see you again, Jared,” Jeff lied to the other man who wore the same scowl, but with less heat. “Henry has lunch ready so let’s eat, and we’ll talk later.”

Jeff watched as Jensen went to the bathroom off the foyer to wash his hands with Bisou following. She was picky as hell about who she let pet her. He’s known Norman for years and she still sometimes growled when he came near, so he took that as a good sign.

Lunch was a getting to know you kind of deal; Jeff learned that like Jensen his friends had just graduated from college and moved to the beach to start their careers. Jensen decided not to look for a job in the medical field until the baby was born.

After wolfing down their meals, Chris went straight for the jugular, “so what is your intention towards our boy here?”

“Geez I know I shouldn’t have let you come,” Jensen shook his head. “Jeff, why don’t you and I take a walk while our friends get to know one another?”

Standing up, Jeff reached out his hand to help Jensen stand, “That’s a great idea.”

The first few minutes of the walk was quiet, and Jeff watched as Jensen continued to pet his dog and he realized that he was jealous of the attention she was getting. He wanted those hands petting him.

“I know that we didn’t come out here for you to watch me pet your dog, did we?” Jensen asked in an amused tone. “Just to cut to the chase, now that you know about the baby, I won’t keep you from seeing her.”

“That’s mighty kind of you,” Jeff retorted angrily. “If I hadn’t seen you at the restaurant I wouldn’t have known that you were pregnant with my child. You could have warned me that you were a fucking carrier before you let me take you raw.”

“Is this where you accuse me again of trying to pawn someone else's child on you? We all know what a slut I am right? If you didn’t want to have anything to do with me or my baby, then why did you chase me out of the restaurant?”

Jeff took in the flushed cheeks, and the mouth pulled tight in anger. What right did he have to be angry? Jeff was the one who’d been lied to and tricked.

He took a step closer to Jensen and Bisou growled at him. At him, the little bitch should be on his side.

"What right do you have to be angry?” Jeff snapped, “you lied to me for a measly hundred dollars. I would have given you the world.”

“I didn’t lie to you!” Jensen snapped back and stood up, “I. Well, mama never had me or my brother tested, but in the back of my mind I sorta knew, but I hadn’t planned on you, and I didn’t take a hundred dollars. I only took forty to give Jared for gas since he dropped everything to come and get me. The rest I left on the nightstand wrapped in the note I left for you.”

“What note,” Jeff asked. “When I woke up the next morning there was no note, and there was no you.”

“Perhaps Henry took it,” Jensen suggested.

“Henry came with me from Greenville, and has been working with me for over a decade and not once during that time has he stolen from me.” Angry that Jensen would try to place the blame on his friend, “Quit lying and admit you hustled me, but I must tell you, sweetheart, you were worth more than a hundred dollars, so I hope that you're getting more than that now.”

Once again Jensen’s cheeks reddened in anger, and he reached up and slapped Jeff, however instead of fueling Jeff’s anger it fueled his libido instead.

“I’m tired of you insulting me! I don’t screw around, and I don’t lie,” Jensen defended himself. “When you went back in that room you didn’t see the money? There’s no way you could have missed it.”

“Jensen that’s a guest room, the last time I went in there was the night you were here. I hope that you had left a note for me, believe me, I looked, but there was nothing!”

“If Henry didn’t take it and you didn’t move it then it’s still there,” Jensen said before turning around and marching back into the house. Once inside he marched past both sets of curious friends and up the stairs with Jeff and Bisou trailing behind.

By the time the pair reached the room, their friends were following as well. Jensen entered the room and headed straight for the nightstand and looked inside the drawer but found nothing, but when he peeked behind the furniture, he let out a shout.

“Aha! There it is,” he turned to a shocked Jeff. “I can’t reach it,” he rubbed his belly and moved aside and let Jeff retrieve the letter.

Taking the paper, Jeff opened it, removed the money and read the note. It was just as Jensen had told him.

Jeff,

Yesterday and last night were wonderful, and I thank you for making it as beautiful as you promised. You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you this morning, but I have to return to Columbia because I have classes and finals in a couple of weeks that I cannot miss.

I know this may not be what you wanted, but I felt as though there was something between us. If you’re interested in something long term, please call me.

Jensen Ackles  
864-555-4321

"Jensen, I’m so fucking sorry,” Jeff apologized as he stared at the paper he was holding.

“You should be,” Chris snapped.

Jeff reacted by pushing the door closed and locking it before walking towards Jensen. “This is what I wanted as well,” he husked. “When I woke and you were gone I was so mad at both you and myself.”

“I waited for you and you never called. When I saw you in the restaurant on a date, I lost it. What little hope I had of possibly being with you vanished.”

“Norman and his wife Lauren set me up with him in an attempt to help me get over you.”

“…well he’d been pining for months,” he heard Norman mutter after a small scuffle.

“Would you be willing to give me a second chance?” Jeff asked as he pulled Jensen into an embrace.

“Yes,” was all Jensen managed to get out before Jeff covered his mouth in a slow, lazy kiss while pressing his hand possessively on Jensen’s swollen stomach.

“That’s how you ended up here!“ Jared shouted on the other side of the door

“We’ll figure it out from here, but in the meantime let’s go join them before they kill one another,” Jeff grinned.

He stepped to the door but before he unlocked it he turned to Jensen and winked. “By the way, you still owe me forty dollars, and I don’t accept cash.”

 

Three months later Jeff finally convinced Jensen to move in with him and turning the room the baby was conceived in into a nursery. Jeff also spent the time trying to convince Jensen not to go back to work until the baby was older, that he needed to spend his time with the baby.

He wanted them to bond as a family. If he were honest, then Jeff would admit that he never wanted Jensen to work. He made more than enough to take care of their family, but Jensen had put in the time for his degree, so Jeff wasn’t going to fight him.

Besides Jensen’s protectors would kill him if even suggested something that would make Jensen unhappy. Hoping to temper their animosity towards him, Jeff offered Jared and Chris jobs, but they still eyed him sideways even if he was their boss.

He was their boss and their friend, and like Jensen the group of them made him feel young again. They had him doing stupid things like going to the boardwalk and feeding the damned catfish, eating at the touristy restaurants and sometimes even going to the smoky little clubs and listening to up and coming bands that Jeff was surprised to discover he liked some of them.

All of it was fun until their daughter decided to make her entrance into the world, and suddenly Jensen wasn’t the only one with protectors.

Just like the night they met, their daughter was born on a rainy night just before dawn. The nurses were willing to bring the baby into the room and let Jeff hold her, but he decided to wait, Jensen should be the first to hold her.

He had a lifetime to hold his little girl because, like all fairy tales, they were going to live happily ever after.

 

 

 


End file.
